


The right lie can seal your fate

by RadioStatic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Alternative Universe - Mafia, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Betrayal, FBI agents, Fake Marriage, First Time, Gunplay, M/M, Mates, Only Hale family are wolves, Other, Plotting of murder, Possible double crossing, Slow build Sterek, Spying, Trust Issues, demisexual Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioStatic/pseuds/RadioStatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes undercover to investigate the Hale family that he believes is responsible for killing his family.<br/>What he didn't expect was for Derek to be his partner nor to be fake married to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From this moment on, your lies become your life

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song "If a lie was love" by Tiesto  
> This idea has been churning inside my brain since I first started watching Graceland a month ago. I highly recommend watching it just to witness the dynamic that is Mike Warren and Paul Briggs. They reminds me of Stiles and Derek except with less UST...maybe.  
> UPDATE: Thank you to my lovely pack mate **Marlislash** Who made this banner for my story. Much love!
> 
>  
> 
> [ ](http://s1219.photobucket.com/user/l2adio_l2obot/media/lie.jpg.html)  
> 

“You mean my first undercover assignment is to somehow get involved with the Hale family and find out if they’re the ones behind all the crime that’s been escalating on the streets? But sir, aren’t I too green, I mean I feel too green, like shouldn’t I be sent to DC or something, not that I’m complaining or anything. It’s just that this seems like something that someone else would be sent into do, like Lydia or even Jackson. What I’m trying to say is, why me?” Stiles finishes his babble in a flurry of limbs exclaiming his words by waving down towards his body. 

“Honestly, I went through everyone’s profile and their scores on their tests. You may be green, but you’re the best one for the job. We have to find out that besides the drugs that we know about, the part we don’t care too much about because of their power… What we do care about is the bodies piling up. That can’t be happening, the FBI does not allow murder, drugs is one thing, exchange of business deals and the DEA doing drug busts on anyone that isn’t a Hale is fine. But murder? We can’t let that go.”

“So thanks to my huge brain, it’s getting me sent right in and thrown to the wolves?”

“Basically, yes.” Chris says as he grabs a pile of papers and straightens them out on the desk, hitting the bottom of the stack against his desk in effort to make them all perfectly aligned.

  


“Listen kid, if it were up to me, you wouldn’t be going anywhere near the Hales. But it isn’t, it comes higher on up, and as much as I want to disobey my father’s orders… I can’t.” Chris exhales in defeat and can’t meet Stiles’ eyes.

“Your flight has been booked, pack your bags, you’ll rendezvous with Agent Deaton, he’ll fill you in on your cover and what exactly is required of you. You’re dismissed.” 

Stiles feels numb all over and he can’t remember leaving Chris Argent’s office, just that suddenly he’s outside and leaning against his jeep and he feel s like he just got out of a gun fight. Adrenaline is coursing through his veins and he doesn’t know if he can keep himself upright. 

It had to be fate right? The fact that he was suddenly assigned to the Hale family, the biggest mafia family in California, the ones that had took his own family from him. 

Stiles promised himself that he wouldn’t let revenge get in the way of getting the job done. One thing he did promise himself however was finding out who had been the one to pull the trigger, kill the ones responsible, make it look like an accident and still get the job done. It was his only option, really. 

The Hale family had originally started in Italy, their mob had gotten so big that they split and broke off, one part of the family living in a small town of Beacon Hills, while the other resided in their large estate in Italy. He’d get all the rest of the case information with Deaton once he met up with the older man.

Stiles was fresh out of the academy and only twenty two, one of the youngest FBI agents to be assigned to such a big case. Stiles knows this is his one shot and that he can’t blow it. But one thing he wonders, what if they sent him because he’s expendable. Maybe he’ll get the information they need but if he dies, it doesn’t matter? Stiles knows he can’t think that way but it’s hard not to. He doesn’t have any family left to mourn him if he dies; he’s really the perfect formula for being an agent. No family, no relationship, no nothing. The only friend he had was going to be left behind with the Argents. 

Scott McCall was the average guy that has asthma but he was loveable and sweet. Chris couldn’t have asked for anyone better to date Allison. Scott was so woefully unaware of the Argent’s life style and now his own. Going undercover, everyone that was in undercover had always told him the same thing.

“Lies become your life.” As a child, Stiles had sucked at lying, now it was a habit and it came easy. He could spin any tale that was believable. He thought up of situations and backgrounds at the drop of a hat. It was actually kind of sad, but Stiles wasn’t a child anymore. He wasn’t that kid, if anything he lost everything he was and his innocence when he came home to finding his home on fire. 

When the preliminary reports on the bodies came back though, there were bullets dug out of the bodies. They had been shot and then a fire was started to hide the evidence, it didn’t matter that it was supposed to look like an accident. Whoever had the job had fucked up and it looked exactly like a job. Maybe his father had been close to a case, close to trapping one of the Hales.

Stiles doesn’t know, he’s still missing so much details and it fucking worse. It’s hurts so much that there was nothing he could do; that the only thing that saved him from being a victim was getting detention at school and coming late. His mother had been a district attorney; she lived to put the bad guys behind bars.

***

He’s off the plane and all he can be is nervous, he feels tingles running all inside his stomach and he doesn’t know how to fight against it. Hell in the hell is he supposed to just fit himself in with the Hales? Sure, he knew part of the family, they were part of the family that had lived in Beacon hills, they had moved in when Stiles was only ten. 

He vaguely remembers the family, he’ll never forget their names though. The only ones he can remember vaguely is Derek, Laura, Cora, Peter and Talia. The only reason he remember them is because when he and his mother had been shopping together for food, they ran into those five. His mother apparently knew Talia, The Hale matriarch; they were on the PTA together or something equally silly.

Regardless, he knows of that part of the family. What he doesn’t know is if they’re part of the mafia, the heart of it or not involved at all. Hell, maybe that’s what he’s supposed to find out. There’s a man in a suit with a name scrawled across a board.  
It reads clear as day, Stiles.

Which means one of two things, his cover is just being his old self or the driver is a fucktard for using his ‘real’ name. Well, not really his real name, no one needs to know his real name. Only his mother could call him that and it was going to stay that way. It’s funny because his real name is what he goes by in the database. So if anyone were to run Stiles or any fake name/cover name he gives, either nothing would come up or a fabricated story would be in place for whatever job he’s working.

Stiles wonders if he’ll be able to keep up with all the different lies he ends up telling in the future… if he has a future. 

There are glasses hiding the man’s eyes, he’s wearing his hair in a wild fashion, it’s of short length, just long enough to pull on. He has sharp cheek bones; they could probably actually cut glass. Stiles doesn’t trust the man, when you’re trained like he is, you learn not to trust anyone. 

“as a thief of hearts, it sought our souls and refused to acknowledge the unspeakable tolls  
it relished our pain our faults and our woes, acted as friend yet lived as foe” Stiles says with accuracy and perfect delivery. Everytime you’re given a driver to a location on a job, it’s important to know that they’re actually your driver and not a hit man waiting to take you out. Some agents learned that the hard way.

“for the lower we were, the higher it’s rise, sometimes nestled on pillows, feathered with lies  
soaring as an eagle, through bright blue skies, impeding the light, from watchful eyes” The driver delivers lowly in a deep voice. Well, that solves that problem. Stiles gives a small nod and follows the man, watching him break and toss the sign easily into a nearby bin. It had taken a lot of time, but Stiles has somewhat learned to control his babble, at least if he’s not supposed to be himself anyways. He should have been an actor, he likes to think he’d be able to slip in and out of character perfectly.

The man leads him to a dark Camaro, a bit of a sore thumb and in poor taste if you don’t want to be noticed. Weird choice, but Stiles can definitely admire the beast of a machine. He slips into the back seat, his single duffel bag resting beside him. He packed light, he can always buy more clothes later.

“Deaton will brief us when we get there.” The voice says with deadpan. Damn, this guy, he wonders if he’s ever smiled before in his life.  
“Us? You mean this isn’t a solo mission?” 

The man scoffs and rolls his eyes, “No. They wouldn’t send someone in so green for something so big by themselves. I’m your training officer on the job, you’ll get the file, my file and background information when we arrive.” Stiles can appreciate the man’s need to cut to the chase and not waste time. 

***

Stiles had attempted small talk a couple of times but once the mystery man with expressive eyebrows of anger turned on the radio and turned it up, let’s just say that Stiles got the point.  
He shut up after that and stared out the window waiting to arrive, despite his effort to appear to be in control, his leg was shaking. He could see the guy quirk an eyebrow in his direction but Stiles ignored it and tapped a rhythm that matched the song on his thigh. 

Stiles had been diagnosed with ADHD when he was eight, his mother had always told him that there was nothing wrong with him. He was just a little hyper, but that was okay, because she was hyper too. She then had proceeded to pick him up despite how heavy he was and whirl him around like she used to. 

Stiles, like other hyper active children took Adderall and it made it hard to sleep, hard to eat but easier to focus and calm down. Thanks to the pills he was always stick thin, could never gain weight or develop muscles like Scott had when they played lacrosse. 

When his parents died, he wanted to change and shed his old identity. He wanted to become a different person. That’s when he filed for emancipation and found Chris Argent…or rather Chris had found him. It was a chance meeting really.

Stiles remembers that he had been at the graveyard, laying flowers on his mother’s grave and having a beer at his father’s. Of course he shouldn’t be having a beer at all due to him having only been seventeen at the time. Let’s just say that the liquor store worker at the time saw his fake id and just let him go, probably heard or read about the Stilinski kid. Everyone had heard about what had happened to him, how could you not? Regardless, he had been quiet after talking to his father’s headstone when he heard footsteps, he glanced over his shoulder quickly and saw a man standing there, he didn’t recognize him, but all Stiles wanted was to be left alone. 

The man had walked closer to him and Sties forced himself to turn, giving the stranger his back. His body screaming to be left alone, but the man just exhaled and glanced at the headstones and started talking. “They say it gets easier with time and maybe it does, but I know what helps me more, what helps me sleep at night when I finally can. Work, throwing yourself in something and letting it just consume you.” Stiles didn’t know where this guy was going with his story, but his words did catch his interest. He turned his whiskey colored eyes towards the stranger to show he was listening.

“What I’m trying to say is that I’d like to help you out, I know what it’s like to lose someone you love. My wife was taken from me and I won’t rest until I find out who killed her. Would you like to come work for me? I mean, you’d have to go to a police academy and they’ll really see if you’re cut out for the job. It’ll take time, but it will make it easier for you in the future.”  
“It’s not like I got anything else planned for myself. My old life ended when I came home to find their bodies.” Stiles states cooly. 

The stranger extends his hand towards Stiles, “I’m Chris Argent.”

“Stiles.”

***

Stiles thoughts are interrupted when the deep voice states that they’re there, there is surprisingly a veterinary clinic which is just weird. Whatever, he’s been in weirder places when it came to training. Stiles exits the car but leaves his bag, this meeting is to get information on the case. He assumes he’ll find out where he’s going to stay afterwards.

The older man goes into the building first and doesn’t bother to hold the door open for Stiles, of course Stiles had assumed that the man was a normal considerate human being and was going to follow right after to only have the door hit him on the shoulder. “Ow, rude!” He mutters under his breathe but due to the faint chuckle, he knows the asshole heard him. Super rude! Who did he think he was and to think he’d have to work with him? Ugh, Stiles already hated this situation he’s found himself in. It’s definitely not ideal, that’s for sure.

Stiles opens the door all the way for himself and follows the man, albeit reluctantly passed the main counter and into some back room. He’s instantly on guard and suspicious of the place. His hands are loose and ready, ready to draw quickly if the moment calls for it. He notices his supposed to be partner or trainer, whatever is giving him an odd look. Stiles ignores it in favor of being ready for any surprises. What awaits them around the corner however is a familiar face. Stiles smiles at Agent Deaton and extends his hand for a shake. The older man shakes his hand and then extends it to Derek, upturned like he’s presenting the silent broody asshole to Stiles.

“I see you’ve met Derek, I hope you two can work together and make the most out of this partnership. He’ll show you the ropes and help you along the way while you’re trying to find out information.”

“Okay, cool. So where are the files?” Stiles asks, cracking his knuckles absentmindedly and opens his hands for Deaton to give them to him. He receives them shortly after and flips through the papers, eyes quickly scanning information to take it all in. When he looks down on the bottom to see his assigned officer in charge of the case, he can’t hold back the flinch that he desperately tried to have control over.

“Derek, as in Derek _Hale_?! How in the hell am I supposed to investigate your family?! How are you even on this case, isn’t this conflict of interest?” Stiles states with open distaste on the subject at hand. He points at the offender in question and tries to reign in control, control over his outburst. He wasn’t this person anymore; he needed to control his hyper activeness. He didn’t need the drugs, especially not now, he needed to find out what the hell was going on.

“These are special circumstances, Derek has been undercover from his family for a couple of years now, he’s gotten some really good information. He also has the cover story for how you’ll be invited in the house.”

“Why would you spy on your own family?” Stiles can’t help but not trust Derek, not trust the situation and well, yeah he feels like he definitely can’t trust the older man.  
“I have my reasons and it’s none of your business.”

Stiles rolls his eyes and the closed off-ness he’s hit with. “How am I supposed to work with that when he can’t even answer a simple question?” Deaton merely shrugs and states that Derek will share if and when he feels he needs to. Derek glares at the other man for suggesting he’d even do such a thing.  
“Alright, whatever, what’s my cover for this thing anyways.”

“Well, the full story is covered in the file about how you two met and everything, here, take this.” Deaton hands him a velvet pouch to which Stiles promptly opens and it reveals two silver bands with celtic knots, one that is thicker and bigger has a wolf howling in the center of the Celtic design. The other has a moon and stars in the center. Stiles feels his stomach clench with dread and almost resignation, he has a feeling where this is going. The rings actually made a lot of sense considering that it was a well known fact that the Hale family were Werewolves.

“To make it short and simple for you, You’re undercover as Derek’s fiance and he’s finally bringing you home to meet the family after dating for two years and then proposing.”

Wait a second, what?

“That’s going to be a little hard to believe, I mean, Derek has probably never mentioned me before and then out of nowhere he’s bringing me home to meet the parents? That seems a little hard to believe.”

Deaton glances at Derek before turning back to Stiles and smiling softly, “Derek’s been setting this up for a while now, he’s talked about you several times to the family.”  
“But how!? He didn’t even know I existed until like now.” Stiles exclaims in disbelief and he glances in Derek for some sort of confirmation that he’s right but he doesn’t really find it. Derek’s jaw is clenched and he’s not looking at Stiles at all.

“Actually while you were at the academy and receiving your training, you were one of the very few to meet the requirements for this job. We’ve been sending updates on your progress to Derek and his branch in the division and he decided that you’d be perfect for the job. The story just sort of happened, anyways, it’s a cover Stiles, no one is saying you actually have to get married. We’re hoping we can crack the case before it comes to that.”

“Yeah, or it can just be a really long engagement.” Stiles says as he rolls his eyes.

“Well. Actually besides meeting the parents for the first time, in a few weeks the family is also going to start planning your wedding.”

Double what? Okay, seriously, how was this his life?


	2. Guess this is something that takes some time to refrain from tearing out your heart that is beating like a drum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets the case files and shows his own dominance to Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to those that left kudos!  
> Love goes to Mulder2000, Marlislash, and ijustreadthefics for giving comments/reviews.  
> Please give me kudos or leave comments/reviews if you like the story! I kid you not but those things are like a breath of fresh air to writers and we need them to breathe and realize that what we're writing and creating is appreciated and loved by the most important people ever, the readers!  
> Chapter title is lyrics from a song called "Sweatshop boys" by Battle Tape.  
> At least that's what I heard when I was listening to the song, there are no lyrics posted anywhere! I looked. Whether or not that lyric is true, I felt it fits the ending situation.
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s1219.photobucket.com/user/l2adio_l2obot/media/lie.jpg.html)  
>   
> 

“I’m sorry, we’re going to be what!?” Stiles can’t help but exclaim such things, his control is normally good, but not at the moment. At the moment, he can’t stop the word vomiting from happening, because this feels like it’s too much. He’s suddenly going to be engaged and then get married to some _Hale_ stranger and he hasn’t even had his first kiss! Agent Hale and Deaton both look at him like he’s the crazy one and needs to seek medical attention. He can feel the edges of a panic attack happening. 

He hasn’t had one of those in years, why now? Why the thought of having to be tied to someone is freaking him out, he doesn’t know. He has to remind himself that it’s all fake and doesn’t mean anything. Why is he so worried? Why is he so panicked? Okay so he knows why but he won’t share his concerns with these two. He has some slight intimacy issues, he was always overlooked in high school, so dating was never really a concern except for whenever Scott brought it up if Stiles was lonely. Stiles at times did feel lonely but he had never really felt it until his family was taken from him. 

Whenever he was asked by Scott who he liked, he naturally picked the most popular girl that he didn’t even have a chance with. Lydia Martin was the obvious choice, smart, fierce, beautiful and yet when he looked at her, he felt nothing. Stiles adored the idea of her though, he loved for someone like that, to spend time with. Stiles didn’t know what he was, he liked the idea of Danny too, they were both beautiful people inside and out in their own way.  
They were just too good for him. The only thing he never understood was the idea of wanting to get intimate with someone you didn’t know. He would think he’d have to get to know a person before wanting to ever think about doing something with them.

Stiles knows there’s probably a label out there for what he is sexually but he’s never really cared to bother to label himself such things. Never cared and never bothered to get to know people, because once he gets too close, people die. 

He’s seen enough evidence with his family and he doesn’t want to start to be responsible for anyone else either.  
He knows he’s calmed down again, he’s went to his mind palace and found peace.

“Sorry, panic attacks, hasn’t happened in a long time.” Stiles mutters, slightly embarrassed.  
“This isn’t going to be a problem is it? I can’t have you freaking out every little while.” Derek asks with not concern for Stiles welfare but for the job. 

“No asshole, it happened once, God, don’t worry your pretty head about it. For now, I’m staying at a hotel while I read all of the files and then you can pick me up to go meet your family.” Stiles commands, he doesn’t know why and doesn’t care why he gets his way. But both men agree, Deaton pulls him to the side and speaks softly.

“Planting bugs is too dangerous, something about the static frequency that can be heard by werewolves. You’re going to go in radio silence, I need you to be careful and watch your back. You trained with the Argents so I know you know how to defend yourself against them if you need to. You need to have minimal contact with me and anyone at the hive.”  
Deaton expresses his concern once Derek steps out. Stiles wonders and bets that Derek can still hear the conversation happening despite the distance.

“Don’t worry, I got this. I’ll read my cover story, memorize it and I won’t disappoint.” Stiles says calmly.  
Deaton nods but speaks even softer, “I have no doubt that you won’t, but you will learn to trust others and let someone in. Your life is on the line here.”

Stiles nods and then leaves Agent Deaton behind to go join Derek.  
“The nearest motel is Redwood, here’s my contact information. Text me your room number and I’ll pick you up at six.”

Stiles is ready to protest that he’d prefer to be picked up later, his mouth is open to do as much but Derek glowers and repeats with a bossiness that isn’t to be test. “I’ll pick you up at six.” Derek cuts off the conversation by getting into the car, Stiles gets back into the back seat with a sigh.  
This is just going to be the best mission ever.

He just feels it…. Not. 

***

Stiles slams the door after he exits and watches Derek speed off like a bat out of hell. Well goodbye to you too fucker! Stiles was tempted to scream it but knows that his shout would have been lost in the wind, it was windy October and rain seemed like it was on the horizon. 

This was gonna be a long mission, but Stiles would get through it, find out whatever he needed to about the crazy murders happening all over California and hopefully find out who carried out the hit on his parents too. Stiles goes to the office of the Redwood Hotel and checks in to a single bedroom, room 17. Once inside the room, he pulls out the files and lets them surround him on the bed that he’s lying on. 

If someone were to walk into the room, he’d look like a crazy guy, or someone that’s obsessed with something with the way everything is laid out in front of him. He thinks about touching his cover profile first, but decides against it. If anything, that’ll be the last thing he touches. To read on what kind of fabricated lies that they’ve come up with, what they decided his fake life will be to the Hale family.  
Everything he isn’t. 

He’ll start with what he really wants to know, the deal with Derek and what the hell is he doing being assigned to Stiles. The young man grabs Hale’s file and notices the few documentations in it. He glances at the basic beginning. Derek is six years older than Stiles making him twenty eight, besides the family he’s vaguely familiar with, there’s a large list of family members. Too large for them to possibly all be related, Hale’s description of most of them isn’t helpful either. Most are listed as half siblings, aunts, uncles and of course cousins ranging from first to third cousins.. whatever the hell that means. 

But then Stiles drops the hate that he has building for the asshole he doesn’t even really know. He drops the guard of what he has built up and looks at it from a different perspective. 

Some of them probably are actually related in the Hale family but he has a feeling that Derek just listed a lot of important people in the Hale Pack. Stiles makes note of checking information on each and every one of them that could have been responsible later.  
Besides the family listings, Derek is a werewolf which is what Stiles assumed, what he didn’t suspect was for Derek to just be a Beta, a high ranking beta in the pack, but a beta none the less. Stiles had assumed that the wolf was an Alpha. Data on his family states that they are highly in control of themselves since they are all born wolves. Laura is an Alpha and Talia is an alpha. He glances at the date this was recorded, almost three years ago. Apparently Derek did training with them and earned his rights as an agent to work for them. Stiles wonders what would make him spy on his family. 

The young man will find out eventually with time.

***

After spending thirty minutes scanning and rereading Derek’s information that he’s been given, he’s impressed, disgusted and wanting to find out more. It’s an odd mixture for himself. He’s disgusted at how many people he has listened that he was supposed to kill. He’s impressed that all of them are still alive except for one. Something had went wrong with the moving of the victim and they ended up dead. Regardless, it’s an impressive track record. He’s also impressed at Derek’s test scores, the man has to be smart despite how he looks to have test almost as well as Stiles. 

Stiles may have judged the man based on his genetics, he’s an aesthetically pleasing man and usually looks are all those kind of people have to offer. Though he’s been really proven wrong in the past with Lydia. She’s beautiful and smart, apparently so is Derek. 

Whatever, just because there’s parallels between his ideal person doesn’t mean anything. He’s got a job to do, so with dread, he opens the case file of what his cover is. The details are basic thankfully. One thing that is unexpected Is that Derek told his family that Stiles went off to the military first chance he had gotten when he was legal enough to. Which would explain his absence from Beacon hills while he had been training at the academy. It will work with him having his side arm with him too, that and his four different combat knives he always has strapped on his person. 

Stiles likes to always be prepared for everything and everything. He has wolfsbane that has been liquefied and in a small spray vial that looks like pepper spray. He even has some mountain ash in a small jar that he packed with him. Werewolves won’t be able to smell it through the thick casing they’re being held in thankfully. 

Besides the military background, it says his tour ended early after three years due to a gunshot wound. Okay, so he ended up being discharged from duty. He can totally work with that since he’s got a few scars on his body from learning how to knife fight and from taking a bullet because someone didn’t know how to fucking handle a gun.

Fucking Greenberg. 

The knife scars are on his arms, there’s only three, let’s just say he learned fast when it came to a knife fight with Kate Argent. Chris’ sister could fight and she was a sadistic bitch, Stiles could tell, there was something that was so wrong with her. Her eyes, they were something you’d see in a psychopath. Regardless, Kate is a million miles away from Stiles and the young man would like to keep it that way… especially after one day of training when she tried to make a move on him.  
He dodged her hands and lips faster than her freak’n knife! 

His thoughts go back to the paper in front of him, apparently when he was nineteen he went to college to get a degree in English so that he could teach. Oh god, no way.  
Derek turned him into a Teacher, awesome.

Stiles rolls his eyes and sees that he’s apparently looking into the possibility of moving back to Beacon hills once they’re married and work at the local high school. Hell to the no, he is so glad that this is just a silly story. But Stiles wants to check something, he goes through his duffel and pulls out his laptop. When it came to packing, he only packed for two days of clothes. Besides that he took the essentials of weapons and his laptop. 

Booting up the machine, he logs in with a series of passwords and then googles “Stiles Stilinski” Sure enough, there it is. There’s a fake profile on rate my teacher about him being a substitute teacher at some school In Chicago and his ratings are apparently high. He’s been called a cool teacher and a bunch of other nice compliments. 

At least they didn’t make him out to be someone like Adrian Harris, guy was a total tool.

***

Stiles gets lost in research and reading up on who he’s supposed to be. Apparently, he’s supposed to be himself, well the him before the death of his parents. The guy that Derek fell in love with was some spastic kid that flailed and babbled, someone who was brave, loyal, courageous and so many other words that Stiles wishes he were. He’s a shell of that person and it’s hard to even fathom what his life could have been like had his parents not been ripped away from him.  
He’s so lost in thought that when the loud ass knocking that comes at his door, he jumps. He hasn’t been caught off guard for a long time. He feels heart beat kick into overdrive. Who the hell knows he’s here? He glances at the clock and sees it’s five minutes after six.

Five… minutes after six.

SHIT! He forgot to text Derek what room he was going to be in. He gets off of his bed and hears the booming knock again. “Hold on, jesus.” Exclaiming softly, he opens the door to reveal a very scowling looking Derek. He feels the need to throw sarcasm at the man. 

“You’re late, thought you were going to be here at six?” What he’s expecting is for Derek to throw some asshole comment in return. What he doesn’t see coming is Derek moving fast, faster than Kate ever did. The man grabs Stiles by his coat and man handles him easily, closing the door and shoving Stiles against the door. He can hear the door creak from the impact, fuck that stings. 

“You think this is a joke? You think this is funny? Well it’s not you little shit, there are lives at stake and you have to help me find out who’s responsible whether you like it or not. I don’t know what the fuck your problem is with me and I don’t care.” Derek’s face is less than a few inches from Stiles’. If the younger man wanted to, it’d be so easy to shift and just kiss him. It’s a weird and unsettling thought to have. 

Stiles doesn’t like being cornered like this, it reminds him too much of his special training he underwent because Chris suggested it. If Stiles had known his training officer would have been his sister, Stiles wouldn’t have done it.  
But she was useful in teaching him a lot of things.

Stiles grabs Derek’s own leather jacket, break’s Derek’s hold and slams him up against the wall in return. In the process of handling him, he’s managed to also grab the knife he had in the back of his pants. He holds it against the wolf’s throat. “I know it’s not some fucking game wolf, I’ve lost people thanks to your family and I’m going to find out who did it. When I do, I’m gonna slit their fucking throat. Don’t act like you know me, you don’t.” Stiles bites out lowly, he sees Derek’s eyes flare up bright blue in the face of a threat. Stiles isn’t stupid though, he backs up and away.

The younger male holds the knife by the hilt and faces it downward, showing he’s not a threat anymore. “I don’t like you, but you can bet your ass I’m going to fake it to make this whole operation work. We’re going to pretend to be in love so hard that everyone that looks at us is going to believe it.”

Weirdest sentence to ever leave his mouth.

Stiles can't help but think this is going to be the longest most painful mission ever.


	3. Something so strange, hard to define

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting conversations to getting to know each other, soft touches and scent marking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than normal, wanted to put this up before I went to sleep.  
> Next chapter, Stiles will finally meet the rest of the Hales!  
> Special thanks to everyone that's commented/reviewed last chapter; ijustreadthefics, Mulder200, and MJL.  
> Thank you to the people who have left kudos. Thank you to the people that read my story, even if I don't know whether you like it or not.  
> Lyrics are taken from "Million dollar man" by Lana Del Rey.  
> I Swear all of her songs are amazing. Someone should make a Sterek fic following her album. Either her music or music from the Neighbourhood because they're amazing too.
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s1219.photobucket.com/user/l2adio_l2obot/media/lie.jpg.html)  
>   
> 

“So can we call a truce in the spirit of getting the job done?” Derek asked him bluntly and stiles nodded, throwing the knife away on the bed. “So are we going to the Hale house?” Stiles asked in return wondering if he should change into the nice outfit he packed as his other pair of clothes. Derek shook his head however.

“We need to talk about something first before we go there, dinner starts at eight anyways.” Stiles nodded and led them to the pathetic table that had two chairs. Stiles would try to be civil only if Derek tried to be less of an asshole.  
“Do you know anything about werewolves?” The older man asks him with general curiosity which leads Stiles to be confused.

“You do know who trained me, right?”

“Chris Argent actually taught you about werewolves?” Derek looks somewhat surprised at this revelation.  
“Yeah, he had me write a paper on a bunch of information I could find to make sure I was actually listening. He let me know what was bullshit and what was real as much as he could. He didn’t have a lot of information on the way they lived per-say; mostly just told me how to kill them… how to hunt.” He says the last three words softly with a little bit too much viciousness. 

It makes Derek a little sick to his stomach hearing this, but it was an Argent training him so to say he’s surprised would been a fool’s error. 

“Chris is fine though, he’s awesome, he’s basically my second dad after everything that’s happened… It’s his psycho sister you should be worried about.” Stiles scoffs darkly and watches with intent at Derek’s reaction. He looks haunted and Stiles doesn’t like that look on him.

“I take it from the look on your face that your acquainted with her?” his voice low, not wanting to make the wolf angry at him. Derek just exhales and speaks, revealing more about himself.  
“I’ve only met her a few times, she’s dangerous and menace to society.” 

The younger man can definitely agree with that statement, Stiles exhales and leans back in his seat. “You’ve read my file right? Pretty sure Chris is mentioned as my officer in charge.”  
“They never listed anything about Kate. What did she teach you?”

“Besides to fear for my life, how to have a proper knife fight and endure torture? She told me the best and easiest ways to get rid of your kind. She’s a hit-man but she never turns down a werewolf hunt. She’s twisted and filled with hatred. I don’t see the point in ending someone’s life unless they deserved it.”

“You live by Chris’ code?”

“Hunt those that hunt us? Sure, I guess, I’m just an undercover cop. I’m not a hunter if that’s what your asking. Just because I know how to kill a wolf doesn’t mean I want to let alone make a habit out of it or worse a life style.” Derek seems pleased with everything he’s said except for the torture bit. Derek glances away and then look at him with wide eyes, his eyes are a strange mix of green and grey, they’re beautiful. Derek leans forward and says almost too soft to hear.

“You have scars?”

Stiles quirks his head, confused but then he gets it. Of course Derek would need to see any scars he has to tell his family how he got them when it comes to his fabricated past. He nods and then stands up to start unbuttoning his flannel he had thrown over a normal blank white t-shirt. Derek shoots out of his seat and holds Stiles’ hands in place, effectively stopping him from undoing his plaid shirt.

“You don’t have to show me if you don’t want to, I was just asking.” He looks startled, Stiles meets his eyes head on, he doesn’t know why but he thinks that Derek is hiding something in regards to the Argents. Perhaps Kate visited him more than just a couple of times.

“I want to, besides if people ask you can spin your own story about them unless it’ll trigger something in you.” He hesitates speaking the last section of the sentence, afraid he’ll piss off the wolf and they’ll have an ever harder time coming together for the job.  
Derek lets go of his hands as If they burn but just shakes his head, stating that he’ll be fine. Stiles continues to undress, stripping off the clothes. He remembers that there had been a time that he hid his scars from everyone and anyone. It hadn’t been hard, he didn’t take any romantic partners, he showered in the privacy of his home. The only one to ever see his scars before was Chris and Kate. Kate had a wicked grin, happy that she had left her mark on him. Chris was afraid and filled with disgust at how Stiles had to suffer.

Stiles still thinks Chris finds it hard to forgive himself for putting Stiles through it for his survival. Stiles has to take it upon himself to tell Chris it wasn’t his fault every now and then.  
He takes off the white shirt and throws it on the bed, his upper body and arms now bare to tell an untold story. He hears Derek take a sharp inhale of breath. Derek extends a hand as if to touch, changes his mind but then decides to go ahead and touch anyways.

He touches softly at the thin scars on his fore arms, “Knife fight?” Stiles nods and then points to the weird flat patch of scar tissue, “Bullet.” Stiles knows his back is the worst, where you can tell he had been a victim of torture. He turns around and feels hands instantly on his back. The hand touch and glide softer than Stiles thought Derek was capable of. He has tazer burns and whip lashings on littered across his back. He feels Derek close in around him and smells at his neck, growling. The vibratations send tingles down and up his spine, he bares his throat just a little bit. Chris had told him about this years ago.

“Go ahead, scent mark me, I have to smell like I’ve been with you for a while or else your family is going to be suspicious, right?” Stiles asks softly. 

“Yeah, yeah that’s what I need to do. You need to smell like your mine. We’ll work on it constantly throughout this week but this will definitely help for tonight.” Derek stops talking as he inhales Stiles’ scent and then rubs his stubble covered jaw across Stiles’ neck. 

***

After the jaw rubbing and smelling of Stiles’ throat, they had got together on the bed, laying close together, Derek’s arms drawn around Stiles’ body. It is such a complete 180 from trying to kill each other, it is mind blowing in Stiles opinion. It was enough to not only confuse Stiles but make him even more wary of the situation. Regardless, he put his feelings aside on the matter and told himself it was necessary for him to find out more about the Hales and which one of them was behind the murders.  
“You’re so tense; you’ve been tense the entire time. Is it because I’m a man?”

It’s a good question, he’s tense because he’s never been in this situation here before, man nor woman doesn’t really matter. Before he used to think it was bisexuality but it was never about sex. It was about the emotional connection and the romantic ideals that he fantasied about. He hasn’t let himself think about anyone or letting anybody in his life for the past five years that it’s weird to even think about it happening at all. 

“No, gender doesn’t really mean anything.” 

“Is it because I’m a wolf?”

“No, I just... this is weird, different. I’ve never been in this position before. Trust issues, maybe. I don’t know.” He states honestly because why bother lying? The werewolf would know he wasn’t being honest. He feels Derek shift a little closer so that he can inhale Stiles’ scent once more.

“What about you, this has to be weird for you too. Straight?”

Stiles assumed, though he knew better than to assume about a person’s identity. 

“No, I get you when it comes to trust issues. I’ve got my own baggage to carry. I guess I’m attracted to both.” Derek shrugs his shoulders, “Never really cared about it or thought about it too much. Since my last relationship… I haven’t really made any effort or had any interest.” 

Stiles lets himself relax in Derek’s arms for a moment, enjoying the warmth of being held. He can’t even remember the last time he was held or touched with care. Besides Scott’s brotherly affection and Chris’ step-father care; he has nothing to compare something like this to. 

It’s all so different and no and Stiles knows it won’t last and will come to an end once they finish the job. He can’t let himself be naive or get lost in the new feeling he has developing. He tenses up once more, trying to steel his resolve.  
Derek lets him go when he looks at his cellphone’s clock. They’ve been cuddling for thirty minutes and Stiles didn’t even realize it had been that long. 

The young man gets ready, changing his shirt into a black button up, it’s crisp and he feels like he’s dressed for a funeral. Derek glances in his direction, his face isn’t exactly in a scowl but it’s not happy either. Neutral, Stiles guesses. 

***

The drive is almost silent but not uncomfortable like it had been earlier in the day. Stiles is kind of actually really nervous about meeting Derek’s family. For all he knows he’s going to be sharing dinner with is mother’s killer. The thought makes him filled with anger, hate and a grief. He’s lost and he just wants answer but now isn’t the time. He has to put it all away and focus on making the man’s family like him. 

All he has to do is be himself.

It should be easy, right?

**Author's Note:**

> So hello there readers!  
> Guess what? I finally got tumblr, though I'm stumbling around like a baby deer when it comes to it. I still don't even know how to make my url's not look like urls on this site. LOL.  
> But yeah, my tumblr - http://radiostaticwolf.tumblr.com/


End file.
